The invention concerns a warning and measuring device for personal protection in electromagnetic fields with a casing to accommodate sensors for the electric field (E-field sensor) and the magnetic field (H-field sensor), evaluation electronics with electric power supply and a display feature.
Such display devices are known from U.S. Pat Nos. 5,168,265 and 5,373,285. These devices have a casing in which are arranged a sensor for electromagnetic radiation, a conductive shield arranged at a distance from the sensor and absorption material arranged in between. Via the thickness the absorption material becomes increasingly more conductive in the direction of the conductive shield. This measuring instrument is a warning device which can be carried by people.
These instruments are not generally used for measuring electromagnetic fields. For this purpose separate and especially larger and more sophisticated devices are available on the market.
The object of the present invention is to propose a warning and measuring device of the type described at the outset which can be carried on the body as a compact device and be used as both alarm device and also as hand-held measuring instrument.